<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Non by MlleHeathcliff</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22516435">Non</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MlleHeathcliff/pseuds/MlleHeathcliff'>MlleHeathcliff</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cinnamon Roll Newt Scamander, M/M, Percival is a mess, because newt saved him, but he's safe, happy end</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:53:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>98</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22516435</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MlleHeathcliff/pseuds/MlleHeathcliff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Il est en vie, pourtant.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Percival Graves/Newt Scamander</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Non</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Depuis quelques semaines, il n'espérait plus. Il avait déjà perdu tout espoir de s'en sortir. Alors, quand il entend ces voix au loin - si différentes de celle de son tortionnaire - il espère un peu. Il espère qu'elles viennent pour lui, pour le sortir de son enfer. Alors, quand bien-même il devait être l'un des plus forts, il pleure en silence dans les bras de cet homme au manteau bleu et aux cheveux auburn qui ne lui fait aucun mal. Non, vraiment. Aucun. La main dans ses cheveux longs est agréable, chaude. Il est en vie. Il sourit.</p>
<p>Fin</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>